Episode 23: Don't Give Up, Ducken!
Don't Give Up, Ducken! is the twenty-third episode of Season 1 of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on September 25, 1999. Synopsis While wandering through a hude, dark forest, the Searchers are captured by a group of Mocks, led by their captain, a dark Mock named Ebony. Mocchi manages to escape, and befriends a Ducken, who had been hiding in the forest from the Mocks. Can Mocchi save Genki and the others or will his efforts get his new friend captured as well? Full Recap It starts off with Holly's necklace pointing to go across a mountain. They sigh... Suezo tries to teleport them but fails. They continue on with out knowing Cabalos is spying on them. Tiger returns to Grey Wolf's base and reports it. Grey Wolf sends Ebony (Mock/Joker) with his Mocks to destroy them.They are exhausted and Hare and Suezo skip off to a creek.Tiger senses something. Genki and Mocchi wander off ahead.The Mocks are everywhere but they have the ability to look like regular trees without anyone knowing. Genki, Mocchi, Hare, Suezo, Holly, and Golem get ambushed by the Mocks.Tiger goes to save Genki but is jumped by Ebony in the process.Tiger battles with Ebony, and Tiger is winning until the Mocks sneak-attack him. Mocchi is the only one who escapes. He gets cornered and is forced to fall off a cliff. As he lands, he falls in a secret entrance to an underground tunnel. It's Ducken's hideout. Mocchi explains what is happening. As Ducken is showing Mocchi where the baddies' camps are, Mocchi aggrivates him. Mocchi is confused why he is so uncomfortable sharing info. Ducken is worried about Mocchi. Mocchi dresses as a Mock and sneaks into the bad guys' camp. He gets near Ebony and the gang. Everyone becomes suspicious. Genki tries to distract the Mocks and he does. Ebony finds out, though. The Mocks chase Mocchi, and he ends up back with Ducken in his base. Ducken explains how his friends abandoned him and how he can't trust anyone anymore. When Ebony first attacked, all Ducken's friends fought him except Ducken... he was a coward. His friends left the mountain and didn't want Ducken traveling with them so he stayed. Mocchi leads the baddies into the forest and hides. While the baddies are looking for him, Ebony finds one of Ducken's hideouts. Ducken sneaks out. Ebony chases Mocchi back to camp and has a duel with him. Ebony ends up the victor. Ducken uses a boomerang and untraps Mocchi's friends.They beat up Ebony and the Mocks.They then retreat. Ducken stays and the gang continues and leaves the mountains. Featured Characters *The Searchers *Cabalos Troops *Gray Wolf (Anime) *Captain Ebony *Mock Troops *Ducken (Anime) Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Tiger *Hare *Ducken *Mock *Ebony *Cabalos *Gray Wolf Trivia * In the Japanese, Ducken is female while the character is made male in the English. * In the English, a scene where Ebony whips Moochi is cut from the Japanese. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1